Pink haired Akatsuki
by KT Lata
Summary: PLOT: What is a girl to do when the boy she loved tried to kill her and her new team thinks of her as weak and pathetic? Why become emotionless, cuts her hair, dresses like a boy, and leaves her village all in the name of revenge! The Akatsuki recruits this pink haired 'boy' and love began to bloom. Wait... why do the guys think their becoming gay and blaming the pinkette?
1. Chapter 1

PLOT: What is a girl to do when the boy she loved tried to kill her and her new team thinks of her as weak and pathetic? Why become emotionless, cuts her hair, dresses like a boy, and leaves her village all in the name of revenge! The Akatsuki recruits this pink haired 'boy' and weird things start to happen in the base. What is this beating in their chest and why do they think their becoming gay and is blaming the pink haired 'boy'? **WARNING: LOTS AND LOTS OF SPOILERS! BE WARNED!**

Hi it's scar again! This is my new story. I will post a lot more later on because a bunch of ideas keep popping up in my head… ENJOY!

Ai means yes

Oi means annoyance  
**DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

UNKNOWN POV

A mysterious young boy and a big black wolf is seen strolling down the streets of Takumi no sato (village of Artisans.) The villagers were starring at the handsome young man and his pet wandering who these strangers were and how they can bed the boy (the girls). The men stared in both jealousy and confusion since they couldn't understand how this boy can have such angelic features but still look like a man. The girls starred in both envy at his feature and lust because he was the handsomest boy they've ever seen. 'I want him' all the girls thought as some stared shamelessly at the boys strong body despite all the clothing he was wearing. They would have approached him but every time they came near, the wolf would growl (except at the children; he loved children and would let them pet him).

The boy was indeed handsome. He had short pink hair and green eyes. His left eye was covered by a lock of pink hair while his green eyes shined brightly. He was wearing the Konoha ANBU attire but without the mask or any headband stating which village he was from. His face had the features of a beautiful girl but he was obviously a boy since he looked like he had no boobs and his body was muscular like a man. He had a slightly large forehead but it was covered by his pink hair. His pet was a giant male wolf (the size of akamaru when he is transformed)and was all black except for his eyes which were a startling bright silver with a tint of light blue.

The young man walked around the village known for its skilled craftsmen and its many weapons.

'Finally' the young man thought as it found a shop for skilled at making weapons. When he walked in, he was met with the same expressions as from the other weapon shops he visited. Jealousy/curiosity/lust was shown on the other customers face as they looked at the new arrival.

**THE YOUNG BOY W/ PINK HAIR FIRST POV**

I walked through the store while looking through all the weapons.

'For a world known shop, they have some shitty ass scrap of metal' I thought as I looked through all the swords. I walked further on when something shiny caught my eyes. I walked towards it and was immediately in love with what I saw. It was a sword. The handles were black and the design on it was that of a dragon and it circled around the handle. I picked it up and was disappointed to feel that it was light. Usually, the light swords were the ones that brake easily. I checked how sharp the blades were and was happy to see that it cut my finger when I barely touched it. I tried bending it a little and it bended but went back to place.

'hm… I will need to work on its flexibility' I thought while admiring the sword.

I walked to the cashier and paid for the sword and a few other weapons that I might need. It took a lot longer than I guessed since the cashier was a girl and kept blushing and stumbling. She finally gave me my change and I was going to leave the store but was stopped.

"Well, young men do you like the sword?" a booming male voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a brown hair with brown eyes short chubby man standing behind me. A beautiful young blond haired woman with mischievous blue eyes was standing right next to him and she was starring right at me. I knew that look too well… lust.

"Ah, yes sir." I answered him in my deep voice that I acquired from being force by inner to scream at the top of my lungs for hours.

"Good, good, good! My name is Youji and this here is my beautiful wife June and we own this establishment." He said cheerily while his wife continued to stare at me.

"Hello, my name is Saku and this here" I said pointing at my wolf "is Hisoka."

"Saku…" the woman said huskily as she kept looking at me. I was surprised by two things.1) she was flirting with me right in front of her husband. 2) That the woman can tell that it wasn't my real name.

"Ah, yes. I changed my name since I moved away due to some … family issues" I said totally ignoring her pass at me.

"So Saku, what are you doing in Takumi no sato?" the man asked totally oblivious to his wife failure at flirting.

"I am just traveling around the different villages. I am going to look for a place to stay here for a while than I will be on my wan to next village tomorrow." I said

"Come stay at our place" the woman said quickly before the man can say anything. I can practically see her stripping me with her eyes. 'Ugh…' I thought trying not to roll my eyes or shudder.

"Yes what my wife said!"

I thought over this for a while. Sleep on a warm bed and possibly get raped by a mad woman or… sleep on the streets again on the cold floor and possibly get raped by prostitutes/fangirls. Again.

"Ok." I answered them not wanting to either offend their offer or sleep on the streets and almost get rapped again.

"Come!" the man said leading me to the back door. We went some flights of stairs until we came upon another door. They opened it and we walked in. Apparently, they lived on top of their store.

The lady dragged me around the whole house showing me where everything was until finally she came to the room I was staying in. She finally left and I was glad to be finally away from the crazy woman. The room was decent. I unpacked and I picked out a picture of me and my old teammate. On the picture was a man with white hair and a mask that covered his left eye. He was standing behind three kids and I can tell he was smiling even though he was wearing the mask. A black haired boy with onyx colored eyes was on the left side and he was standing away from the other two kids. He looked bored and as if he wanted to be anywhere else then there. On the right side of the picture, there was a blond hair boy with blue eyes scratching his head while smiling sheepishly. In the middle, a pink haired girl with green eyes looked as if she was screaming at the blond haired boy. Now, you may be thinking 'wait… pink hair… green eyes… YOU HAVE A SISTER!' No, I don't! In fact, the pink hair girl with green eyes is me! And yes, I am a girl!

My real name is Sakura Haruno. Yes… the Sakura Haruno who was the apprentice of Tsuande, Hokage of Konoha and is the second best medic-nin around the world. I was born and raised in Konoha. The guys I mentioned in the pictures Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, and one of my best friends of all time, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Yes as in the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. We were team seven and we were supposed to work together and all become the greatest ninjas in the world. Naruto was suppose to become the next Hokage with me becoming Sasuke's future wife and him finally accomplishing his dreams of avenging his families death and killing his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. But, all went downhill the day we met Orochimaru and he bitten Sasuke and given him a curse mark. Orochimaru promised great powers, enough to kill Sasukes brother, and Sasuke took the bait and went looking for Orochimaru. Sasuke became hungry with power and was blinded with the want of more power. We went after him a couple time and every time, he tried to kill us. That was the first reason why I left the village. I mean, who would want to stay in a place where everything reminds you of the person you were in love with and, who tried to kill you. After my parents died in a mission a few months later, it only gotten worse. The second reason, was because of my new team. Since Sasuke left, a new guy named Sai replaced him. He was ok, but he kept saying _exactly_ what was in his mind and he is always calling me ugly and is always talking about Naruto's dick size. Naruto had left the village before I left to train in order to achieve my foolish promise I made him do to bring the Uchiha bastard back to Konoha. He was soon replaced by a girl named Naomi. Naomi was a bitch. She constantly picked on my forehead size and since (I hate to admit) she was stronger than me then, she would bully me although, Sai would sometimes take pity and order her to stop (she had a major crush on him). Kakashi was soon replaced by a man named Takeshi. He was a mean man who called me weak and pathetic. He would constantly pick on me and he didn't care to try and at least help me grow stronger (Kakashi did not train me either as much as I would have liked but at least he did not ridicule me). I asked Tsuande if I can leave and presented her with why I must leave and she reluctantly let me leave after I was practically on my knees begging her. I miss Naruto, Ino and all of my old friends from Konoha. I even miss Sasuke (but not in a 'I still love you!' kind a way; more like a 'I miss you as a friend' kind of way). But, I don't regret my choices. I first left to Suna and there, I began to change my looks. I became close friends with Temari and her brothers treated me like I was there sister. I gotten tired of my old looks and Temari helped me cut my hair. It wasn't until I left Suna that I decided to dress like a boy, act like a boy and become a boy (no, not by a jutsu or by having sex change; only by binding my chest). Now, I've been gone for five years and now I am 18 years old.

Anyways, back to the future, I escaped from my room without the lady noticing me leaving and I walked downstairs.

I saw that Hisoka was sitting by the cashier girl growling at five guys who were sound-nins. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that the girl seemed uncomfortable and was standing really close to Hisoka.

'Hisoka, what is wrong?' I thought.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have an inner. She had helped me throughout the years and she had somehow was able to save Hisoka from his abusive owner. After a year of being away from Konoha, Inner has left me and I thought she was gone forever. One day while on my way to Iwa, she suddenly popped in my head and I almost had a heart attack. It turned out that she had somehow left my mindscape and went into someone else. She was lost for a while but she finally found me. She told me that the last head she was in was a head of a mad man who had stolen and mistreated a small wolf pup. Me, being the animal lover that I am, went to save the pup. The guy was a drunken fool who was asleep when I went and took the pup away. I had rid the world of trash before I left by decapitating him. In the beginning it took Hisoka a while to get use to me but now, he is my best friend. Anyways, Inner was able to somehow bond our minds together and now, I know what Hisoka is thinking/feeling and he knows what I am thinking/feeling.

'Bad men!' he said in my head while still growling at the men.

I walked towards them and when I gotten closer, I understood why Hisoka was agitated. The guys were trying to get the girl to leave with them to go 'have fun' but she kept refusing. They tried to grab her and Hisoka barked at them which caused them to flinch and back off a little. I grabbed the guys arm and slammed his head on the desk while holding his hand behind his back. The girl got scared when I showed up out of nowhere.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl and she just shook her head while hugging/choking Hisoka close to her.

I grabbed the guy I was holding and threw him out the door. He flew across the street and went _through _the wall. The remaining four guys and the girl looked speechless. Knowing what was going to happen and not wanting to ruin the store, I shunshined outside into the street. The guy I threw was unconscious. The other guys came running at me. One tried to stab me with a kunai but instead he stabbed a log. I had sent a few of my clones and they were too busy fighting them. I sat on the rooftop of the weapon shop and watched what was happening. Currently, only two of my clones were fighting so I decided to get it over with. I jumped down from the roof and when I landed, there was a giant crater where I stood. The guys were blown away by the force of the crater and they crashed into the wall. I dusted myself off and looked at the guys.

'for a bunch of ninjas, they suck ass' I thought as I looked at the ninjas in distaste.

"tsk. Tsk. Man you guys fucking suck ass" I said.

**(A/N: I REALLY SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES! SO BE WARNED!)**

Two of them were unconscious while the other two seemed pissed at what I said. They got up and came at me. I evaded their attacks and started getting bored. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and I immediately ducked and turned to see that it was the guy I threw across the street. Hisoka came running out the shop and attacked the guy. The guy hit Hisoka away and kicked him. With the sound of whimpering, now I was serious. No one hurts my family. I jumped in front of Hisoka, grabbed the guys leg and twisted until I heard the sweet sounds of bone cracking. The guy screamed and fell to the floor in pain. The two other guys were a bit hesitant when they saw I had easily twisted his leg as if he were a doll but, they finally attacked. I decided to finally end it by using a jutsu that I made myself. Inner has left my head and went into the minds of the two men and she soon came back to my mind.

**'It's ready.'**

I made hand signals and I whispered the jutsu. "Black Dragon Bloom: Mind Crusher!" (IDK… I'm too lazy to come up with another name.)

I held out my mind and I started to crush my hand as if I had something in it. Soon, the two guys fell to the floor screaming in agony. Couple seconds later, blood started coming out there ears, eyes, mouths and nose. They were dead.

I grabbed the kunai and was going to kill the other three but Hisoka stopped me.

'No. Enough.' He said while blocking me from reaching the other guys. He knew that once I started, it was hard for me to stop. He came and rubbed himself against my leg and I soon became calm. I looked at the three remaining guys and decided to at least heal them. They were still unconscious after I healed them and they were sent to the hospital. When the authorities came, all the civilians were on my side. They said that the guys attacked me first and I was only defending myself from them. The cashier girl had told them that the guys were trying to forcibly take her and rape her (she might have exaggerated a bit but, they didn't need to know that). The authorities were at first reluctant to let me go but, after I told them I was leaving tomorrow, they let it go.

"What happened here?!"

"I turned around to see standing there in shock as he looked at the damage.

"Daddy!" the cashier girl said as she hugged him. "This boy saved my life!"

"What?!" he said shocked.

I told him what happened and he hugged the girl tighter.

"Thank you Saku! If it wasn't for you, my daughter could have been…" he choked at the end as if he could not have even thought about what might have happened to his beloved daughter.

"Thank You Saku!"

"Ai." I said

"Come! Tonight, we celebrate my friend arrival!" The guy announced to the neighbors.

Everyone cheered and they went into the little apartment. I was the last to walk in but I stopped and looked up at the roof. Standing there were two dark figures who watched everything that happened from the shadows. I knew that they were there the whole time despite the fact they hid their chakra so well. All though they were a bit far, I could still make out the figures and the distinctive cloaks they were wearing.

'Akatsuki' I thought. I just stared at them while they stared back at me. After a few seconds, they turned around and were gone. I looked at where they were standing for a few seconds and than just shrugged off a feeling of uncertainty and walked into the building to be met by a bunch of girls starring at me and giggling.

'Oi… now I know how the Uchiha feels…' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BTW, SAKURA LEFT BEFORE SHE KILLED SASORI AND SUCH BUT, SHE ALREADY KNOWS ABOUT THE AKATSUKI AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER (T.T) OWN NARUTO!**

**AKATSUKI THIRD POV**

In the Akatsuki hideout, the members of the Akatsuki were lazing around. In his room/office, the Leader of the Akatsuki, Pein/Nagato, was currently looking at some paperwork. His best friend and right hand…women, Konan, was silently standing by his side and, every now and then, she would point out a few things.

There was a knock at the door and Pein was momentarily happy to become distracted from all the paperwork.

"Come in." Pein said. In came Kisame.

"What is it do you want."

"Leader-sama, while gathering information from Artisan's spy, Itachi and I have met and fought with Orochimaru near the village of Artisan (A/N: I'm lazy so I'm just going to use the English version of the Japanese names for the village and other stuff). We have been informed before the attack that many of the famous weapon smith or weapon wielders had been either found missing or dead. I believe that Orochimaru is kidnapping those who makes weapons and also kidnapping/killing those with a legendary weaponry which is why he attacked me and tried to take Samehada. Itachi had received a deep gash in his stomach from Orochimaru and is now in the medical room." Kisame reported.

"Ok Kisame-san. You may leave."

Kisame hesitated about telling him about feeling a strong source of Chakra all the way on the other side of Artisan but, he thought it would be best to tell them just to be safe.

"Actually Leader-sama, there is something else."

"What is it Kisame-san?"

"While fighting Orochimaru, there was a strong source of chakra coming from another part of the village of Artisan. Samehada was going crazy and was constantly trying to get me to go to the source. I believe it will be beneficial for us to check it out just in case. The chakra source was quite intense; it has even rivaled the chakra of the five tail bijuu and, it seemed that whoever was giving up that much chakra was only giving up six percent of its power."

"Alright Kisame. You may go."

"Hai Leader-sama" Kisame said as he bowed his head and left quietly.

Leader sat there thinking over the information he just received.

"Nagato, what are you thinking?" Konan asked her best friend.

"I am wondering what to do about the person with the mass amount of chakra. If Kisame is right about this person, we can use them to achieve our goal."

After a few minutes, he finally figured out what to do.

"Zetsu come forth"

Said person than materialized out of the wall.

"Inform Hidan and Kakuzu that they have a mission that they must attend to immediately. They are to go to the village of Artisan and gather information on a unknown person. They are to not engage this person. You are dismissed."

"Hai leader-san." Zetsu materialized back into the wall and went to inform Hidan and Kakuzu on their mission.

"Fucking dumb ass cannibal" Hidan cursed Zetsu for interrupting him while he was worshipping Jashin.

Currently, they were tree hopping to the village of Artisan and by the rate they were going, they were going to get there in two hours.

"Hidan shut the fuck up. We have to find our target and gather information on them. Leader would not be pleased if you slaughter the whole village."

"Shut up you fucking money whore. Who the fuck are we even looking for?" Hidan asked.

"A unknown person with a large amount of chakra."

"The fuck! That can taking fucking forever!"

"Damn man whore, shut the fuck up!" Kakuzu said while glaring back at his partner who then started muttering about how he was going to sacrifice him, Zetsu and everyone else to Jashin.

2 HOURS LATER…

"Hidan, if you don't shut up, I will stitch your mouth shut, staple your ball sack to your forehead than I will bury you in the ground than have Zetsu eat you than shit you back out and put you back together." Kakuzu threatened. Hidan has been cursing non-stop for 2 hours… 2 FUCKING HOURS! "Besides, were here."

They were currently standing at the gate leading into the village of Artisan. They hid their chakra and started jumping on the roof to look for whoever they were looking for.

Suddenly, they felt a great amount of chakra coming from inside the store and a sound ninja was suddenly thrown from inside a weapon store and through a wall. They were both surprise that whoever threw the person through the wall hardly used any type of chakra. When the person appeared, they were expecting a tall brooding man with muscles that screamed 'steroids!' but instead, what they got surprised the shit out of them. Instead, there was a short and petite pink haired boy. He made some shadow clones who began fighting four other sound ninjas who ran out the store. We suddenly heard someone chuckling and turned to see that the real pink haired boy was sitting on the building next to theirs. They were surprised since they never seen him transport there. He watched amused as the guys had a hard time trying to find which one was the real one. The guy paid no interest to his surrounding and was instead smirking at her enemy misfortune. If he knew they were there, he didn't seem to care and he showed it.

When there was only two of her clones left, he jumped down and when he landed, a huge crater was form and a huge gust of wind hit them head on and the guys who were in the middle of it flew from the impact.

'Dayyumm!' Hidan thought in surprise and Kakuzu eyes widen.

We watch as he made fun of and played with the only two guys who were not unconscious. Suddenly, a big ass black wolf came out of nowhere and attacked the guy who flew through the wall. He got up and tried to hit the guy but he ducked and the wolf jumped at him. When the guy hit the dog and was going kick the dog, the pink haired guys face suddenly turned into serious and he grabbed the sound ninja's leg and twisted it and when we heard the cracking noise, a maniacal and sincere smile showed on his face. He looked at the two remaining guys and lifted his hand. When he lifted his hand and crushed it and we, including the sound ninjas, looked in confusion until the two sound ninjas eyes widen and they fell to the floor screaming with blood seeping from their eyes, nose, mouth and ears. They both felt a slight chill when they saw no emotion on the pink haired boys face as he mercilessly killed the two guys.

"Well…shit…" Hidan said. He and Kakuzu were speechless as they saw him try to finish the job. The dog stopped him though and he seemed to calm down but, he had an unsatisfied look on his face as if he REALLY wanted to rip the other guys' heads off and shove it up their asses.

When the Artisan nins questioned him and left and, a fat chubby man came and said his name.

'Saku… hmm feels like he is hiding something' Kakuzu thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Everyone walked into the shop but, the pink hair guy didn't. Instead, he looked up directly at us and we were surprised not only that he noticed us, but also by the intensity of his innocent bright green eyes.

'BA-DUMP (s? since Kakuzu has four hearts?)!' we both felt as he looked straight at us. His eyes held an innocent look to it and, add in his girly look, they couldn't stop the flip that happened in their stomach.

'What the fuck is this?' they both started freaking out at the feeling and they looked away. They both looked at each other and quickly returned back to the place they now call home.

BACK AT THE HIDEOUT

When Hidan and Kakuzu reached the hideout, surprisingly Hidan was quiet the whole time they were traveling back and, both were thinking about the mysterious pink haired boy. They entered the hideout and Hidan and Kakuzu immediately went to the leader without a glance at any of the other members who were in the living room. All the other members looked at Hidan and Kakuzu and had uneasy a uneasy look since they were so use to seeing Hidan barging in cursing or his head cut off while Kakuzu had a bunch of cash in his hand after he killed someone with a bounty on his head. Instead they were completely quiet and they looked determined to get to leader with any means necessary. Hell, if Itachi just started jumping around in a pink tutu singing the Barney song, they probably would have just walked by without being faze… or traumatized.

Hidan barged into the leaders' office and Kakuzu walked in bowed down than slapped Hidan in the back of the head, Hidan than cursed at Kakuzu and he mumbled and cursed as he also bowed down but in a mocking way.

"Status report." Leader demanded after his surprise. Usually, it was only Kakuzu who walked in but, now they both walked in and they both had a serious look.

"It is a young man around the age of 20. His name is Saku and, he has a black wolf that follows him where ever he goes. He has a great amount of Chakra and, his physical strength is great. He ran into some trouble with five sound jonin but, he easily defeat them while not even scratching the surface of his chakra. He also has made his own personal mind jutsu that he used to eliminate two of the jonin. He did hand signs similar to that of the mind transfer jutsu but, he did not transfer mind but, he destroyed the brains of the nins causing them to fall down dead. He had informed another civilian who I believe he is staying with for the time that he will departure from the village tomorrow." Kakuzu said. Hidan just stood there kind of awkwardly since he did not know exactly why he went to the leader.

It was quiet as the leader absorbed the information and he looked at the guys who still stood there staring back at him waiting for an order.

"Hidan, gather Kisame and Deidara and bring him here. Use any type of force necessary to bring him here but, do not kill him. Tomorrow before the sun rises. You are dismiss." Leader commanded and they both exited the room.

"What's this about a young man with chakra that rivals even Kisame's?" a dark voice said. Pein and Konan looked up to see Madara (Tobi) standing there.

"According to Kakuzu and Hidan, his name is Saku and he looks to be around 20 years of age." Pein answered Madara.

"I hope for your sake that you know what you are doing sending the two idiots and fish face to receive him." Madara said with a warning tone.

"If what they say about Saku's chakra is true, they can use Kisame's sword to strip him of his chakra. Hidan is immortal so he can not die and, I just wanted to rid of the other annoyance for a while. Plus, with Kisame on their team, he can easily break them up if they get into a fight." Pein answered without knowing the evil plan that started brewing in Madara's mind.

Madara had an evil smirk behind his mask as he thought about how 'Tobi' was going to be a 'good boy' and torment him all in the name of his dear 'Sempai.' Starting with the most evilest thing on the planet… more paperwork! 'Muwahahahahahaha!'

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hidan, Deidara and Kisame were all traveling on Deidara's clay bird as they flew to the village of Artisan.

"Are we almost fucking there?" Hidan asked for the umpteenth time.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP UN!" Deidara yelled. They have been traveling for an hour and, ever since Hidan barged into both of their room forcing them to wake up, they were grumpy as hell. Shit, his endless question of if they were there did not help one bit. Even Kisame was getting fed up. Kisame's hands were slowly inching towards Samehada as he thought of cutting the Jashin worshippers head right off.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU FUCKING GIRLY MAN!"

"YOU FUCKING MAN-WHORE! I AM A MAN DAMN IT UN! "

WHAT THE FUCK YOU CALLED ME YOU- OH WHERE FUCKING HERE!" Hidan yelled as he spotted the village gates and he completely ignored Deidara and Kisame. When they landed, they quietly started to jump on the roofs while cloaking their chakras and Hidan directed them to where he last saw Saku. They landed on the same roof that Hidan and Kakuzu did the day before.

"Are you sure this is it? I don't feel his chaka signature." Kisame said.

"Yeah, this is it. The fat ass guy lives on top of the fucking store and, Saku is staying with him but, he's leaving today." Hidan said.

"How does he look?"

"He has fucking pink hair and green eyes. He looks even more like a fucking girl than this bitch." Hidan said as he pointed at Deidara while he glared back at him.

"Wait… did you say pink hair?" Kisame asked as he and Deidara look in disbelief. Hidan nodded his head with confirmation but, he never took his eyes off of the building.

"Where the fuck is the bitch?!" Hidan said in annoyance. They have been standing there for at least half an hour with no sign of Saku.

"Oh… wait there is movement right there" Kisame said as he looked at the building.

The upstairs window open and two figures jumped out of the window. One landed on its feet while the other landed on all four. The one standing was wearing all black. He had a black hoodie on with black pants and black sandals. If it weren't for the black wolf and the pale skin of the guy and the strand of pink hair that stuck out of the hood, they would not have known it was Saku. He had a sword strapped to his back and a few pouches that were obviously put there on purpose in order to easily reach whatever was in there. He began walking down the street towards the gate with the wolf following him.

"Is that him un?" Deidara questioned with a 'you-got-to-be-kidding!' look on his face. "The guy doesn't even look like he can punch someone without screaming that his nails are ruined un."

Hidan just ignored Deidara as they followed the boy. He walked out the gate and began to walk deeper into the forest with them still following him. Suddenly, he stopped in a big clearing.

"I know you guys are there. You guys can come out now." A smooth voice came from the pink haired guy. He didn't even look up to where they were at. Kisame and Deidara looked at each other. They all jumped from the branch and the wolf began to growl and approach them when the girl stared intently at the wolf who then stopped and walked back but, he watched them wearily.

"Are you Saku." Kisame stated to the back of said person. He finally turned around and pulled off his hood. They were surprised by how handsome he was. Kisame and Deidara understood why he said that the guy looked like a girl. Hell, even more than Deidara. Up close his skin was flawless. He was pale and he had an angelic face. His eyes held a innocent and startling bright green color with a hint of hazel brown in it. His pink colored hair surprisingly matched his features. The only problem was that he had a slightly large forehead but, his bubble gum pink hair easily covered it. He was a bit shorter than most male and looked kind of petite but, up close he had a figure of a man who constantly trained endlessly from day till dawn.

"Yeah" he said. His voice is soft but, it was no doubt it was a man voice.

"You are coming with us. Leader wants you to join the Akatsuki. If you do not come with us quietly, we will use any means of force that is necessary to complete our mission." Kisame said. Saku than raised his eyebrow and to their surprise, he chuckled. Either he didn't know who they were or, he was just begging for a death wish.

"Why does he need lil ol' me? What makes you so sure that even if you do somehow miraculously catch me, I would help you in any way?" He asked.

"Shit, who the fuck knows why the leader wants you. He might be on something since he fucking allowed Tobi in." Hidan said. Kisame and Deidara nodded their head in agreement.

"What is your answer?" Kisame asked.

"Fuck, why not." Saku answered.

"Sorry but you're going to – wait what?"Kisame said in surprise. Even Deidara and Hidan were surprised. They were so use to having to use force to get what they needed that when he answered yes without no hesitation, it startled them.

"Ehh, I don't see why not. I have no where else to go and nothing else to do. But, on one condition, Hisoka comes with me." They looked like they were about to object but he gave them a stern look and they sighed in annoyance since they were defeated.

"oh, and if any of you dare to even tough a fur on his head," Saku said as he walked to a big ass tall healthy tree and lifted it up right off the ground as if it was a pebble. All three of the Akatsuki members mouth dropped when they saw he was using raw power and no chakra. He then lifted it over with one hand as if he was choking it and slammed it on the floor. He than jumped up into the sky, enhanced his elbow with chakra and when he landed on the tree with his elbow, it went right through and broke it in half. He then got up and began to punch and kick holes through it and when he was done, the tree was now only small splinters. "this will happen to your dicks." He finished sweetly while brushing some dirt off. They all paled, covered their man hood, and immediately moved five feet away from Hisoka.

"Good!" Saku said sweetly when he saw what they did.

Kisame than cleared his throat after they got over their initial fear of never being able to produce children.

"Anyways, I'm Kisame, that's Hidan and the other one is Deidara." He said while motioning to each person. They just looked at Saku while Saku just stared back. "All right lets get moving! I want to get to the hideout before dark!" he said.

Deidara ushered everyone to the side and made a clay bird. He than made hand signs and the bird was then grew and all the members got on except for Saku. They all looked at him and waited for him to go on.

"What? I'm not going on that thing" Deidara looked a little angry and hurt. "without Hisoka. I will follow you on foot." Saku declared. They looked at him as if he was crazy while he looked back at them with a expression that said 'HURRY THE FUCK UP!'

"Fine un." Deidara said since he wasn't going to come on without the mutt.

"Lead the way Dei-kun." Saku said. He smirked when Deidara blushed. He glared and muttered threats at Kisame who snickered but, he looked a little mad. Hidan was surprisingly quiet and he also looked a little mad. The bird than started flapping its wings and started flying while Saku followed. Deidara smirked when he saw Saku and decided to pay him back for embarrassing him. He made the bird fly faster but, Saku easily caught up everytime he made it go faster. He growled when he looked down and saw him smirking while looking back at him. Even his damn mutt seemed to be making fun of him.

'Alright pinky, you wanna play, lets play' Deidara thought as he put the bird on overdrive.

"AYE YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Hidan yelled as he and Kisame almost fell off the bird like a million times. Deidara just ignored him. After a few minutes, he looked down and couldn't see Saku anywhere. He started to panic and slowed down.

"YOU FUCKING LOST HIM YOU DUMB BITCH!" Hidan yelled while hitting Deidara in the back of the head.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW UN!" Deidara yelled back.

"Hey" Kisame said while trying to get their attention since the bird started to wobble a little but they were still yelling at each other totally oblivious to their situation. Suddenly, the bird dropped like rock when Deidara punched Hidan and he forgotten that they were on the bird.

"OH SHIT UN!" Deidara yelled as he focused back on the bird.

"WOAH! HEY STEER THIS THING STRAIGHT!" Kisame yelled and grabbed onto the clay when he almost fell off. Again.

When he finally gotten it to go straight, they breathed in a sigh of relief until they remembered why they were yelling at each other in the first place. They looked down again but all they could see were trees. Suddenly, they heard laughter and when they looked up, Saku was sitting on a thick branch with Hisoka laying right next to him and looking at them with amusement. He held five dangos in his hand and was eating one.

"What the fuck?! When did you get there?!" Kisame demanded.

"Hmm? I gotten here a few seconds ago and saw you guys falling from the skies. I was still at the village. I needed some clothes and I also grabbed some dangos. Who you guys were racing just a few minutes ago was our shadow clone." He said while petting the wolf and sticking another dango in his mouth.

"Shadow…clone…" Kisame said. He didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed so, he just looked at him.

"What? You guys actually think I would be stupid enough to actually meet you guys in person? Get real." He scoffed while rolling his eyes and snorting.

"Anyways, are we almost there?"

"…Huh?… what?" Deidara asked after snapping out of his shock.

"Oh! Where there un!" Deidara said while landing his bird in front of a cave. Saku and Hisoka gracefully landed on their feet(s) and followed the three members to the cave. Kisame then made some hand signs and when he was done, the genjutsu around the front of the cave disappeared and instead of a dark looking cave, there was a giant wooden door. Deidara opened the door and we all went inside.


End file.
